I'm only human
by dylanwithasprinkleofstiles
Summary: Allison is back after being gone for a while and everyone is excited, except for Stiles. Allison confronts Stiles giving him the impression she's changes somehow. There is something different in town that no one can figure out, but soon the finger is pointed at Stiles and his friends start to turn against him except for Lydia. Who is behind this, and is Stiles really "only human"?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Stiles Anchor**

It was a Wednesday night around six o'clock when Stiles was up in his room studying for his Chemistry test that was on Friday. The Sherriff just got home with some pizza after a long day of work at the station.

"Stiles, Pizza's here!" he yelled up to his son. No response.

"Stiles I know you're hungry, take it or leave it." He yelled again. Still no response, it wasn't like Stiles to turn down pizza, or any food at all. The Sherriff put the pizza in the kitchen and dragged his feet up the stairs to get his son. He approached the door and heard something strange, coming from inside his son's room. He put his ear to the door, and heard stiles talking, he assumed his son was on the phone so he started to walk away when he heard something very strange.

"Come on Stiles… its nine easy letters" Stiles whimpered.

The Sherriff thought this was a good enough excuse to come in. As he walked into Stiles room he was shocked. There were papers scattered on the floor and all kinds of books open sitting on Stiles' bed. In the middle of all the books was Stiles, holding his head staring at his chemistry textbook as if it was in some ancient language. As the Sherriff entered Stiles room, his son looked up at him with confusion and pain in his eyes. His dad rushed over to him and held his hands to stop them from shaking.

"This is the third time today… and the fifth this week… it's getting worse" Stiles trailed off. He looked up at his father, who was trying to comprehend what was happening. His dad cared and wanted to help, but just didn't know what to do to help besides comfort his son in the hopes of his nightmare to end.

"I thought it stopped when…_it_… got out of you… why didn't you tell m-"

"I didn't want you to worry about me… it did stop… but it started happening again the beginning of this week."

"So you can't read _anything_ right now?" His father asked observing his panicking son.

"Well, it's not as bad as it used to be in the sense that it comes and goes. One minute I'm reading chemistry… the next I'm just reading mixed up letters and symbols." Stiles announced shaking his head. He was looking down at the textbook, he never wanted to be able to study this bad in his life. Stiles already knew the information for the test, however what he was really looking for in his book was the assurance that he would be able to interpret the letters and formulate them into words.

"I uh… I remember you used to think of something to focus on and then you could decipher whatever it was you were reading… so what did you focus on?" The Sherriff was attempting his best to help his son, he was still trying to comprehend all the strange occurrences that has been happening in Beacon Hills for the longest time. He finally was informed of what was really going on, only three months ago which was still too soon for him to understand. Being a Sherriff he is a logical thinker, and tries to investigate every scenario, but having the answers to most of his cases being something he had known his life as being impossible, was hard to wrap his head around. Most of the time he didn't want to believe the reason why things were occurring, but he had to in this case, because this was his son.

"I focused on Malia, and I don't have her anymore." Stiles was still upset about the breakup, even though he broke up with her. He really liked her but he couldn't be with someone he didn't love, he couldn't do that to her, when he was in love with Lydia. Malia was great, she would kiss him and he would enjoy it, but the world didn't stop spinning like it did with Lydia. What upset him the most was how much the breakup hurt her. She was one of his really good friends, and he crushed her. Malia ended up moving away somewhere and no one has heard from her since.

"Well you were never really that into her anyways right? What's that redhead your head over heels for again?" the Sherriff said trying to come up with her name.

"Lydia and her hair is actually strawberry blonde…but do you really think it will work?" It never came across Stiles mind to think about Lydia, which was surprising because she's all he thinks about.

"Well why did Malia work?" This was a very good question, that Stiles himself probably didn't know the answer to.

"I don't really know actually… I guess because she had that whole supernatural, wild fascination about her you know?"

"Actually I don't know, I have no idea but that seems to be a theme in this town. The closest thing I came to wild was this redhead I met in a-"

"Dad! Stop your trip down memory lane, there are bigger problems right now like my inability to read!" Stiles thought about Lydia again, maybe she would work, she was his emotional tether to bring him back.

"Well if you want supernatural fascination, you have a redhead of your own that is a GPS for soon to be dead people so if that's not supernatural I don't know what is." His father said with a laugh. Stiles was much calmer he still might not have an ability to read but his face wasn't worried.

"Ok I will try"

Stiles closed his eyes and thought about Lydia. He thought back to the dance, where he danced with her like they were the only two people in the room. He remembered the lacrosse game when he scored the goals and she looked at him, her emerald eyes gazing at him from the bleachers, they could have been miles apart but nothing could shield the look of pure gratification she gave him that night. The best moment he shared with her was the day she kissed him, the day he held his breath, the day his lust, turned to love.

He thought about all the times he had with Lydia and he slowly opened his eyes and before him clearly nine letters appeared

CHEMISTRY

It was her. Lydia was Stiles anchor, not to keep him from shifting to stay human like Scott, but to keep his mind sane and to focus on the five letter word that he really wants to be seeing, and that word, or name rather, was Lydia.


	2. Chapter 2 The Threat

**Chapter 2: The Threat**

TWO WEEKS LATER

Stiles was in his room trying to study, this time for Economics. Like before he knew the material but he was practicing to use his anchor to be able to keep the letters in the right order in his mind. He has gotten pretty good at it, however sometimes there was nothing he could do. Along with the inability to read, the dreams where he couldn't tell if he was awake came back. He hasn't had a lot of those luckily but there had been a few. Most of those dreams consisted of the memories of his missions to kill everybody he loved, which usually concluded with him waking up in a panic attack.

He still didn't know why all of these side effects from the "open door" in his mind were coming back, suddenly all in the past two weeks. For what he was still recovering from, and going through now, he was still his normal self.

His phone then started vibrating on his desk. He moved his notebook off his lap and walked over to his desk to see who was calling. He picked up his phone and a picture of a wolf appeared on the screen.

"Heyy Scott what's up?" Stiles said lazily answering the phone.

"Can you come over?"

"You know I love these date nights of ours but I'm studying for our Econ. Test tomorrow. You know the class you're failing in" Stiles said with a chuckle.

"What… how do you know that" Scott mumbled through the phone.

"Scott everyone knows that... you can read it off of coach's face anytime he talks to you. So unless I am coming over to help you study then I can't come."

"Lydia will be here" Scott teased, smirking on the other end of the phone.

"On second thought I might stop by"

"Actually bring your textbook too, I seemed to have misplaced mine" Scott admitted.

"No wonder you're failing. Can't you just smell it out?"

"I'm a werewolf not a metal detector Stiles"

"Last time I checked a textbook isn't made of metal… need help in science too?"

"Just get over here" Scott demanded. Before Stiles could say anything else Scott hung up.

Stiles grabbed his textbook and his sweatshirt. He was wearing his usual attire, a tee shirt, a plaid flannel on top, and a pair of jeans. He started to mosey out the door when he realized shoes would probably be a good idea. He snatched his black converse from under his bed and slipped them on. He walked down the hall and down the stairs which brought him into the living room. Stiles headed for the door when his dad then stood in front of the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" his dad questioned looking half at his son and half at the game on TV.

"To study with Scott" said Stiles.

"I was wondering when he would call to tell you he'd lost his textbook" he said looking down at what Stiles was holding under his arm.

"How did you-"

"It's in the kitchen from the last time he came over." he interjected.

"Oh well I'll go grab that and be on my way" Stiles said as he slipped by his father and walked into the kitchen. There was a bowl of cereal from earlier that morning on the counter so Stiles took out the spoon to check his hair in the reflection. If he was going to see Lydia he had to look somewhat nice. Sadly there was nothing he could do, his hair always looked messy no matter what he did, but it didn't look bad.

"Grab Scott's textbook and get over there before Lydia leaves." His father said smiling. Stiles was about to say something when he accidentally hit his elbow in the bowl of cereal, spilling all of its contents onto his shirt, while he was looking at his reflection in the spoon.

Looking at the TV his dad chuckled "don't try to deny that she's going to be there, because I hope you don't check yourself out in spoons on a regular basis. That's more of a Jackson thing." Stiles quickly wiped up the counter and himself as best he could, of the milk. "Well Lydia loved Jackson" Stiles defended. Which was true Lydia did love Jackson. Stiles thought to himself that maybe it would increase his chances with her if he was more like Jackson. "Until he moved to London" he continued. "Well if you're planning to move to London anytime soon, take me with you, maybe I can be a Sherriff in a town where there aren't Werewolf's, Kanimas, and Darrachs running around trying to kill everybody." The Sherriff said half seriously. Stiles picked up Scotts textbook and headed for the door and responded "don't forget the Argents too… Bye dad" and Stiles was out the door. Stiles thought it was cold outside so he put on his sweatshirt. But maybe that's just because half his sweatshirt was wet from the milk. He hopped in his jeep and went on his way to see Lydia.

He arrived at Scott's house in about six minutes. When he got there Allison was walking in with Kira. Stiles wasn't surprised to see Kira simply for the fact Scott is dating her now and she seemed to have become good friends with Lydia. However, he was surprised to see Allison no one has seen her since the incident with the Oni. Stiles had also been afraid to see her as well, the last time he saw this girl was when he commanded evil ninja ghost warriors to stab her, kind of a mood killer. She almost died because of Stiles, or at least the thing controlling him. And she would have died if Scott didn't save her. No one even knows how he saved her, all werewolf's can do is take away pain. But Stiles wasn't too worried because it was Allison sweet, kind, wouldn't hurt a fly, Allison.

Stiles parked his jeep behind Allison's car and got out. As Allison walked inside she turned around and started walking towards Stiles, Kira stopped too, but Allison assured her to go in. He didn't know what to say to her, so he just walked forward and tried to go inside even though he knew she would stop him.

"Hey Stiles! I haven't seen you in a while" Allison exclaimed. She reached out to give him a hug. This was like Allison, but something didn't seem right to him about her. He couldn't place it, he noticed she was wearing flats for once instead of the stilts her and Lydia walk around on all day, but that still wasn't it, it didn't matter though he was just glad his friend didn't blame him.

Stiles reached out and embraced his old friend.

"Uhh hey… how have you been" he barely got out, focused on what was different about her.

"I've been pretty good I guess, my dad watches me like a hawk now a days, since uh… you know. Then we went to France for two months to catch up with some family." She said looking down at her shoes.

"About that… Allison I just wanted you to know how sorr-"he started to tell her.

"But ah... Stiles?" she interrupted.

"Yeah…?" He murmured.

"I want you to stay away from me, I know what you are, even though you might not know yourself. All the people you love I will soon turn them against you. Your friends, your family… oh wait… what family? The Sherriff? … Ha! What happened to mommy? Did she leave you Stiles? Did she _forget_ to say goodbye? Or was that just the Dementia?" she spoke the words slowly and harsh to do the most damage. Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came except for the sadness that suddenly fell upon him. He didn't understand what was happening, what Allison was doing to him. She knew what he was? He didn't understand what she meant, all he knew was that she wanted to hurt him badly, and she succeeded.

He looked up after standing there for two minutes trying to wrap his head around what just happened, and saw her staring at him with no emotion. Her eyes that are usually a light brown, were now as if there was a hidden darkness inside of her trying to escape through a stare. Stiles stumbled back in shock of what he was seeing.

Suddenly she grabbed his wrist, holding it so tightly his hand started to turn white, he didn't know that there was such a strength possible, or at least humanly possible. Allison jerked Stiles so he was almost falling into her as she quietly whispered.

"If you tell anyone about our little chat, you see her?" Allison pointed at Scott's living room window. Inside Lydia was standing there holding a drink, and playing with her strawberry blonde hair.

"She will be the first to go" Allison whispered slowly, with a silent laugh under her breath.

"Why would you do that… she's your best friend?" stiles stammered

"Oh honey… it's a trade you see…take out your enemy by taking out some annoying friend that I can easily replace, because he is in love with her. I don't know about you, but to me that sounds like hitting two birds with one stone… you only with that those birds were love birds, but sadly for you that's not the case" her words were knives In his ears and his heart. What happened in Paris that made Allison like _this? _What does she think she knows about Stiles that he doesn't know himself? What happened to the girl that her only weapon was her bow and arrow, but now has become her freakish strength and soul-less eyes? What has she become?

Allison dropped his wrist and put her arms around Stiles, pulling him into what seemed like a hug when he noticed Isaac walking up the driveway.

"Hey guys, am I too late for the Allison reunion?" Isaac said.

Allison let go of stiles and smiled at him and Isaac.

"No I just got here I was just catching up with my pal Stiles here" Allison said playfully punching stiles arm. "Come on lets go inside" she proposed hooking Isaacs arm in hers as they opened the door and went inside. Stiles was baffled at the whole situation that just happened, so he followed them inside.


	3. Chapter 3 Reading is Overrated

**Chapter 3: Reading is overrated **

When Stiles entered Scott's house he immediately noticed that Allison was over with Lydia. Lydia was so excited to see Allison because she was gone for so long. It made Stiles nervous just to see Allison over there with her, pretending to be her best friend when Allison would kill her without a glance. Stiles started to walk over to Lydia to see if he could get her away from Allison, when Scott appeared in front of him.

"Hey stiles... you found my textbook" Scott commented looking down at what Stiles was holding under his arm. He completely forgot he was holding anything at all, especially when Allison grabbed him, he thought he would have dropped it. "Yeah you left it in my kitchen again." Stiles responded rolling his eyes. "Umm Dude why is it wet?" Scott inquired looking at the dripping corners. "I spilt milk on it when I tipped over a cereal bowl." Stiles said looking over Scotts shoulder at Lydia and Allison. He really wanted to make them stop talking to each other. He knew Allison wouldn't do anything now, but the more they catch up the more they go back to their old relationship, at least for Lydia, because Allison doesn't care about their friendship or Lydia.

"Really man? Coach is going to be mad" Scott said.

"I don't think it will make a difference because he's already mad about you never showing up for practice…. Or to school for that matter"

"Yeah neither do you" Scott fired back. Stiles wasn't paying attention to his conversation with Scott he was too busy watching Lydia and Allison. Luckily then Lydia gave Allison a hug and then walked away to talk to Kira.

"Stiles? Hello?" Scott waved his hand in front of stiles line of vision.

"Oh…uh…what did you say?" stiles mumbled turning his attention back on Scott.

"I said you never show up to school either" his friend repeated.

"But I at least know the difference between microeconomics and macroeconomics" stiles sarcastically remarked.

"What?" Scott questioned worriedly. Stiles held up the textbook. "Here's your answer. Meet your new best friend" he announced and handed him the textbook.

"Stiles I didn't invite you here to study this time" he whispered

"Of course not when do you? Who died this time?" Stiles joked.

"Oh my god how did you know!" Scott exclaimed

"Its Beacon Hills, I'm surprised our town doesn't have reporters lining down the streets waiting for the next murder."

"Well, It's not about who died… it's who will… I found something on my doorstep today that doesn't look too good" Scott said with suspense. Stiles looked behind Scott once more to see Allison talking to Isaac and Lydia just standing there. This is his chance to talk to Lydia, the whole reason he decided to come to Scott's house in the first place. "Well what did you find?" Stiles asked, distracted with the plan of what he was going to say to Lydia running through his mind.

"I'm about to tell everyone in about twenty minutes." Scott said blankly.

"Why in twenty minutes?" Stiles said still looking at Lydia hoping she doesn't find someone to talk to before him.

"So you will actually listen to what I am saying, and stop drooling over Lydia, so I'm giving you twenty minutes to talk to her. Deal?" Scott asked.

"Sounds good to me" stiles confirmed.

Stiles started to walk away when Scott grabbed his shoulder.

"Uh … buddy you might want to borrow one of my shirts so you don't smell like sour milk" he continued "unless that's a new scent your trying out" he laughed. "Yeah that's probably a good idea." Stiles said embarrassed.

Stiles walked passed Scott and down the hall to his bedroom. Stiles entered his room and walked over to Scott's dresser. He took off his wet shirt and tossed it on the floor. For having so many friends over, Scott's room was a mess, there were papers all over his desk, and clothes scattered across the floor. As Stiles flung his shirt to the ground, he knocked half of the papers on the floor. He walked over to pick them up.

He picked up the top three papers which were various homework's that he didn't finish, then he found some tests that Stiles age was a bigger number, and then he finally came across something strange. While he was shuffling them into a neat pile to place back on the desk, he placed the odd papers on top. He knew Scott had bad handwriting but nothing like this, this was written in code. The same code that the death pool was written in.

This must have been what Scott needed to tell everybody, but who put it on his doorstep? The person who did, was either trying to warn them for what has yet to come, or the person wanted them to have it, for some type of distraction, for some other plan.

Stiles wanted to get a better look at the code but it was too dark in Scott's room. He walked over to the window to turn on Scott's lamp when he noticed something outside.

He leaned into the widow to get a better look because whatever was outside was far away. His nose was pushed up against the glass along with his breath that fogged it, making it opaque, and unable to see anything except a blur of darkness from outside. Suddenly the darkness in the very center of the window shifted into a dull glow that kept growing faintly larger. Once the condensation cleared, right in front of his eyes was a light, the light of a firefly.

Stiles stared straight ahead into the light of its body. It lingered in the same spot, illuminating its reflection into the window and Stiles eyes. He knew this wasn't a normal bug, it was supernatural. He remembered before what form the Nogitsune took once it exited his body, and it was this luminescent bug, the very evil spirt he believed was flying in front of him this very moment.

There was something different about this one, the light was different. Instead of casting a yellow glow, this firefly emitted a deep blue, the color of the eyes of a beta that had taken an innocent life.

He raised his shaking arm to the window and extended his fingers. He let his hand hover over the glass before placing his fingertips onto the window. At the touch of his hand to the glass the light went out and so did stiles replacing his vision with cold, dark, obscurity.

Stiles opened his eyes to the sight of a fiery auburn.

"Stiles… come on… wake up…please" He heard her voice break in between the tears she was holding back, and knew who it was immediately, it was Lydia. She was leaning over him, her hair was cascading across his face. She was lying across his chest trying to listen for his heart to beat at a normal pace instead of the stilled silence it was doing a few seconds before. He thought about closing his eyes again so she would stay in that position, but she noticed his eyes open before he had another chance to blink.

"Stiles! Are you ok? What happened… why are you on the floor?" her words escaped her mouth so quickly he could barely understand her. She seemed very anxious, not that Stiles was complaining he loved that she cared so much, but he also didn't like to see her so worried.

"Uh... Yeah I'm fine now that you're here." He said with a smile. He just noticed that he was lying on the floor. He thought back to what happened that could have made him pass out, but he couldn't recall.

"This isn't a joking matter Stiles. You heart was almost completely stopped, and your head is bleeding… do you remember what happened… or why you're not wearing a shirt?" this time she spoke with giggle behind her words. However she was serious about what most of what she said. He sat up and felt the back of his head, it was really sore, he must have hit it pretty hard when he fell.

"Well first let's address my clothing situation… I must say I like you checking me out for once instead of the other way around but could you pass me a shirt?" Stiles head hurt but he still wasn't shy on his usual humor. Even Lydia started laughing, he loved to make her smile. Lydia got up to get Stiles a shirt and she went over to Scott's dresser and opened the top drawer and took the first shirt she saw. Lydia walked back over to Stiles and held her hand out to help him up. Stiles took her hand and got up pretty quick for someone who just passed out. Lydia handed Stiles the tee shirt to put on. Stiles held up the shirt to look at it before he tried it on, and started to squint his eyes.

"I know you just fainted and all but why are you looking at that shirt like my grandmother reading a magazine?" Lydia was standing in front of Stiles crossing her arms and tapping her foot mockingly waiting for Stiles to answer her question.

"I uh… I've been having trouble reading again… and the dreams are back when I can't tell if I'm awake… but this time when I actually wake up I wake up in a panic attack" Stiles informed Lydia of what has been happening the last two weeks, sadly this was one of the times when Stiles couldn't control the reading by focusing on Lydia, even though she was right in front of him.

"Oh my god Stiles…I didn't know… I'm so sorry" Lydia felt bad for Stiles she knew how hard it all was for him to recover from, and now it was back. Lydia stepped forward to give Stiles a hug out of sympathy when she almost fell when a bunch of papers came out from under her. Stiles reached out to catch her, when they both heard Isaac coming down the hall.

"Lydia what has taken you so…" Isaac entered the room, looking at Stiles holding Lydia with a shirt in his hands.

"Oh… I see you have been busy… I will leave you too it." Isaac said smirking and slowly backing away out of the room.

"No… it's not what you think!" Lydia pleaded.

"It isn't what you think..." stiles said quietly. He wasn't agreeing with Lydia, he was talking about something completely different.

"Thank you see nothi-"

"No. Lydia I remember why I passed out… well not why but when. I came in here to borrow one of Scott's shirts, when I knocked over these papers that were written in code… like the death pool code. Then I came over to this window and saw a… firefly… but it wasn't the same as the Nogitsune it glowed a blue light instead of yellow… the same shade of blue as Derek's eyes. I reached out to touch the window and I blacked out." It was making sense now… his inability to read is the code breaker this time… Stiles could read the code.

Lydia reached down to pick up the papers that flew out from under her to take a look.

"These are probably the papers Scott told me to come and get, but… what's not what you think?" Lydia asked still confused.

"What does the tee shirt say?" Stiles asked Lydia. Isaac stepped into the room completely trying to figure out what Stiles was coming to, like Lydia.

"I don't see why that's important… but it is a Coldplay shirt from some concert"

"It's important because, I can't read that… the letters are mixed up, but this…" Stiles lifted Lydia's hand with the papers in it.

"…I can read this" Stiles was just as surprised as anyone, they looked at the papers and saw letters and symbols, but Stiles looked at the papers and saw words, that made sentences, that made a horrible message that he wished he never read.


End file.
